CDMA telephones periodically carry out searches, in which each of a plurality of base units or base stations that are within range are covered. Processing is carried out based on the results of the searches. Among other things, that processing allows the handset to determine which of the plurality of stations should be communicated with. However, as more functions are placed in the processor of the CDMA telephone, it becomes more difficult for the processor to carry out all of these functions at any given time.
The present application discloses a technique of determining processor load, increasing the number of searches when the processor load is low, and decreasing the number of searches when the processor load is high.